bounty hunter
by The avenger23
Summary: not sure of the summary yet just you will read and can find out the summary sorry if its not good im trying my best this is only my 2nd story this also takes place as naruto shippuden but the charectors are in their mid 20s
1. Chapter 1

This is pretty much my 2nd fanfiction so please don't hate it just let me know what you think of it. It is going to be a naruto fanfiction so leave reviews and let me know what you think of it. Still thinking of the name i'm sure ill come up with it later in the story


	2. Chapter 2

December 21st. Clear sky, snow on the ground. Cold as hell. With the sounds of laughter, we move in on:

An office Christmas party in progress, not a pretty sight: tipsy receptionist laugh and spill drinks on the rug, red-faced reporters loosen their belts and burp cocktails dogs...

Arriving just in time for the door to slam in our face.

A woman stomps back over to her desk and picks up her pen. Meet Sakura Haruno (midd 20s pink hair striking, manic energy). Ink stained fingers, notepads in every pocket: Sakura doesn't have time for office parties, she's working.

Her door cracks open and lee (almost as good looking as he thinks he is) appears, holding a kahlua bottle.

''I'm working, lee''

''come on, take a break.'' ''I've got Kahlua...''

Sakura picks up a stapler and launches it at lee's head.

Lee ducks out just in time.

The phone rings.

''Sakura Haruno.'' ''Talk to me.''

''Its Rin.'' ''Tell me you love me.''

''Depends on what you got.''

''I've got a confirmed place and time.''

As Sakura got up to her feet, excited.

''I love you! So,'' ''when?'' ''Where?''

''You think I'm gonna say this shit over the phone?''

''I could get killed.''

''Just meet me at the usual place.''

''Oh and Sakura?'' ''This one's going to cost an extra hundred.''

Click. He hangs up. Sakura drops the phone and grabs her stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura races for the elevator, lee hot on her heels:

''where ya going?''

''Hooters.'' ''I go there for the hot wings.''

''Please. Nobody goes their for the hot wings.'' ''You got a tip''

''you got a hundred bucks on you?''

Lee goes into his pocket, then hands her 5 20s

''now are you gonna let me in on it?''

''Sorry.'' ''No can do. I have to protect my source.''

''You know what?''

''We need to talk about are relationship.''

''We don't have a relationship.''

''We made out 3 years ago in the copy room.''

''I was drunk.''

''brokenhearted.''

''I would have made out with the copy machine.''

''Yes, but you made out with me.''

''I have to go.''

As Sakura exits lee shouts after her:

''I want in on that story!''


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura in her car driving like a manic, doing what she loves: tracking a story

moving in on a beat up Honda civic (Rin's car) in the back corner of the lot...

Rin (20's, goatee, baseball hat, nervous) sits in his car, rolling a cigarette while he waits for Sakura

Rin puts the cigarette in his mouth and pulls out a lighter. Just as he flips the lighter open, his front windshield explodes. A man holding a tire iron (mahler, heavyset, crew-cut, rarely speaks, all business) reaches through the broken window, and drags Rin out of the car...

Sakura drives into the lot and pulls up next to Rins car.

''Hey, Rin, I...''

She realizes he is not in the car.

Then she sees the broken glass all over the drivers seat.

''Rin?''

Screeching tries behind her. Sakura glances up and sees Rins baseball hat in the back window of a Grey Chevy.

The Chevy is racing out into traffic. Sakura throws her car into reverse...


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura tries to follow the Grey Chevy, but gets stuck at a red light. Shit. She looks around, decides fuck it, and hits the gas.

Her car leaps into the intersection. Sirens.

Sakura looks into her rearview mirror: a patrol car is right behind her, signalling for her to pull over.

Up ahead, the Chevy is getting away.

Sakura debates: pull over? Or follow the story?

No contest. She slams on the gas and her car surges out of a frame...

Sakura's car speeds down the street, a cop car in close pursuit...

Sakura is losing sight of the Chevy. She races around traffic and suddenly headed straight for the side of a moving van.

She panics, wrenching the wheel to the right...

Sakura car jumps the curb, crosses a lawn, and skids to a halt on the front steps church.

The cop car races up and blocks her in.

Sakura is out of her car now, arguing with a cop who has her by the arm:

''let go of me, I'm a reporter, I'm warning you...''

the cop pulls her towards his squad car.

Sakura leans over and sinks her teeth into the cops hand.

The cop screams.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke drags Rudolph through the crowd towards his car.

Shikamaru follows, shaking his head, bemused expression on his face.

''Look, Sasuke, I know this is a tough time for you...''

''This isn't a tough time of year for me.'' ''It's Christmas. Who doesn't love Christmas?''

''...and I try to be sensitive to your situation...''

''what situation?'' ''Being a man who works his own hours and his freedom and lives the high life?''

''...because I realize you're unhappy.''

''Unhappy?'' ''Are you kidding me, shikamaru?''

''Look at me: I'm the happiest man alive.''

Just then, they come to where sasuke left his car.

Its gone.

Shikamaru squints at the huge tow-away sign:

''that sign is pretty hard to see.''

And with that, Sasuke loses it:

''AAAHHH!''

He rips the sign off the pole. Stomps on it. Kicks it. Tries to shred it.

Hm.

He doesn't really seem like the happiest man alive. Rudolph said to Shikamaru:

take me to jail. Please?

Shikamaru's car is decorated with photos of his wife and two children, which his wifes name is Ino.

Sasukes in front by Shikamaru, Rudolph's handcuffed in the back.

''Ok, I got one for Ya: why doesn't Santa have any children?'' ''Cause he only comes once a year and when he does its down a chimney.''

Rudolph snickers. Sasuke does not. Shikamaru Glances at Sasuke.

''So.'' ''have you talked to her lately?''

''Talked to who?''

''Katie Couric, dip-shit, who the hell do you think?''

''I haven't talked to her in three years, why would I talk to her now?''

''Well, for one thing, so you can stop taking out your rage on innocent bystanders.''

''Talk to her, man.'' ''For real.''

Sasuke reaches back, gags Rudolph with his own scarf.

''Do what you want.'' ''But this kind of shit will eat a hole in your intestines, you don't deal with it.''


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke climbs into a Cadillac: dents, patches of rust, cracked windshield, bumper askew.

Half a block away, a dark sedan idles at the curb.

The man behind the wheel (Sai ,large, babyfaced, Metallica t-shirt)

eats a hoagie as he watches Sasuke get into his car.

''There you are, you dip-shit.''

He takes a last bite then tosses the sandwich and pulls away from the curb, tailing the Cadillac.

The parade we just saw on TV. Baton twirlers in Santa hats. People dressed like reindeer, pulling a sleigh. A kids choir ''singing joy to the world'', the kids dressed like orphans that escaped a broad way musical.

A beautiful scene, if you like that sort of thing

the Cadillac, half a block away, cruising sideways into a spot just beneath a temporary tow-away sign.

Sasuke climbs out of the car.

Shoves his way though the crowd to the curb, cracking open a can of Pabst.

Sasuke does not like this sort of thing.

He scans the crowd impatiently.

Meanwhile, the car that was following him parks half a block away.

Sai emerges and heads for:

Sasuke, who has just found what he was looking for.

The reindeer are passing him and makes eye contact with Rudolph, who does a double-take.

''Yeah, you. Rudolph''

''come here, you fucking ding-dong.''

Sasuke takes a step towards Rudolph and Sai appears in Sasuke's path, blocking him.

''We have to stop meeting this way.''

''Not now, Sai''

''You owe my boss money.''

''Hey I owe everybody money.''

Sasuke said laughing.

Suddenly, Sai punches Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke doubles-up, gasping then brings his head up quick, catching Sai on the chin.

Sai goes flying sideways and meets a police barrier face-first. Ouch

The barrier tips over, knocking over the one next to it.

The rest go like Domino's.

Sasuke turns to see that Rudolph has disappeared.

Then he catches sight of the antlers, working their way through the crowd.

Sasuke lunges after him and Rudolph drags other reindeer with him as he tries to avoid Sasuke.

The sleigh slips.

Santa tumbles from the sled.

Packages rain down on reindeer like shrapnel.

All of a sudden, it's the Xmas from hell: bloody reindeer stumbling around, Santa unconscious in the gutter, kids screaming, parents panicking.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is gaining on Rudolph, who picks up one of the packages and throws it.

It cracks Sasuke in the head.

''Just what he has been waiting for:''

''I am so happy you did that.''

Sasuke tackles Rudolph to the ground.

Around them, people scream ans scatter.

One boy bursts into to tears:

''That man is killing Rudolph!''

Sirens. Uh-oh.

Cops swam the scene, surrounding Sasuke and Rudolph, guns drawn.

The lead cop (Gelman, short, over-zealous) steps forward:

''Release the reindeer!''

''Release the reindeer?''

Sasuke looks around.

He's got 8 or so guns pointed his way and Rudolph gasping at his feet.

Sasuke starts to laugh. Gelman bristles:

''Hands behind your head, asshole!''

''Take it easy, Skippy, I'm just doing my job.''

Sasuke flashes his ID.

Gelman inspects it, rolls his eyes.

''Bounty hunter.'' ''Figures.''

''Why don't you get a real job?''

''So I can be like you patrol boys and sit around all day with my thumb up my ass?''

''What did you just say?''

''hands behind your back''

Suddenly, a sergeant (Shikamaru, mid mid 20s but little older then Sasuke, lazy and obnoxious but likeable, Sasuke's ex-partner) marches into the scene, takes one look at sasuke and laughs.

''Sasuke uchiha.'' ''I should have known.''

''Sarg, you know this asshole?''

''Yeah.'' ''I know this asshole.''

''Guy used to be one of us.''


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke drags Rudolph through the crowd towards his car.

Shikamaru follows, shaking his head, bemused expression on his face.

''Look, Sasuke, I know this is a tough time for you...''

''This isn't a tough time of year for me.'' ''It's Christmas. Who doesn't love Christmas?''

''...and I try to be sensitive to your situation...''

''what situation?'' ''Being a man who works his own hours and his freedom and lives the high life?''

''...because I realize you're unhappy.''

''Unhappy?'' ''Are you kidding me, shikamaru?''

''Look at me: I'm the happiest man alive.''

Just then, they come to where sasuke left his car.

Its gone.

Shikamaru squints at the huge tow-away sign:

''that sign is pretty hard to see.''

And with that, Sasuke loses it:

''AAAHHH!''

He rips the sign off the pole. Stomps on it. Kicks it. Tries to shred it.

Hm.

He doesn't really seem like the happiest man alive. Rudolph said to Shikamaru:

take me to jail. Please?

Shikamaru's car is decorated with photos of his wife and two children, which his wifes name is Ino.

Sasukes in front by Shikamaru, Rudolph's handcuffed in the back.

''Ok, I got one for Ya: why doesn't Santa have any children?'' ''Cause he only comes once a year and when he does its down a chimney.''

Rudolph snickers. Sasuke does not. Shikamaru Glances at Sasuke.

''So.'' ''have you talked to her lately?''

''Talked to who?''

''Katie Couric, dip-shit, who the hell do you think?''

''I haven't talked to her in three years, why would I talk to her now?''

''Well, for one thing, so you can stop taking out your rage on innocent bystanders.''

''Talk to her, man.'' ''For real.''

Sasuke reaches back, gags Rudolph with his own scarf.

''Do what you want.'' ''But this kind of shit will eat a hole in your intestines, you don't deal with it.''


	9. Chapter 9

They pull up. Sasuke exits the car. Pulls Rudolph from the back. Shikamaru leans out.

''Hey, why don't you come by the precinct tomorrow for our Xmas bash?''

''I'm not invited.''

''I'm not a cop anymore, remember?''

''Fuck that, I'm inviting you.''

''I don't know, Shikamaru.'' ''I'm shorta busy.''

''That's what I'm worried about.

Just...take it easy, Ok?''

Shikamaru really seems worried, but Sasuke waves him off. Shikamaru drives over, parks by other cop cars. Gets out, mingles with some cops. Laughter, inside jokes. Sasuke watches from afar.

''You should go to that party, man.''

''Seriously.'' ''You need it.''

''Do I look like I need advice from a grown man in antlers?''

Sasuke gags Rudolph and drags him into the station.


	10. Chapter 10

''Sasuke.'' ''Hey. Princess...''

hazy pieces: a tilting clock on the wall. A battered metal desk. Filing cabinets, spitting up papers. A man, Naruto Sasuke's best friend peers down at us:

''you're drooling on my sofa.''

Sasuke unsticks his face from the leather couch, wobbles upright. Are the walls throbbing, or is it just him?

''You do have an apartment, don't you?'' ''With a bed of some kind?''

''Or can't you just stay at your brothers house?''

Sasuke grunts as Naruto hands him a coffee.

''I don't get along with my brother that well.''

''Heard you shut down 5th street yesterday.''

''Gave every kid in the county the gift of a nightmares.''

''Hey, I'm a giving kind of guy.''

''Anyway, what do you care?'' ''I brought your guy in, right?''

Sasuke holds out his hand, palm up. Naruto counts money into his palm.


	11. Chapter 11

Swearing under his breath, Naruto is trying to stuff a Christmas tree into the back of a station wagon.

At least half of the tree is hanging out of the back. Sasuke drinks a beer and watches.

''You gonna gave me a hand, or just stand there killing your liver?''

''Is that a trick question?''

Naruto glares at him. Sasuke sighs, puts down his beer, and grabs part of the tree.

''So I told her, fine I'd handle Christmas this year.''

''I mean, what's to handle?''

''You buy a tree, some gifts, cook a ham, hang some lights.'' ''An idiot could do it.''

''Well, we'll soon find out.''

''You have plans for the holiday?''

''The usual.''

''Gonna drink some cheap whiskey and put your fist through a wall?''

''Jealous?''

The tree is definitely not going to fit. They let it go, and Naruto pulls out a small hand saw.

''Then forget it.''

''Forget what?''

''I've got an open bond, but your thing sounds more fun.''

''Ill give it to Neji instead.''

Naruto starts hacking away at the tree.

''Whoa.'' Hold up, Heidi.''

''What the fuck.'' ''I want the job, I'm in the hole.''

''You're always in the hole.''

''What's your point?''

''The truth is, I'm not sure you're the right person for this job.''

'' It could be a total disaster.''

'' On the other hand, when one friend sees another friend stagnating in his own filth, he has to do something, right?''

''Hey. I just woke up.'' ''I was gonna shower.''

Naruto drops the saw. With one final shove, the tree is in. phew. Naruto slams the back shut.

''OK.'' ''but remember: you asked for it.''

He reaches into his back pocket and extracts a folded piece of paper. Hands it to Sasuke. Sasuke unfolds it, gives it a quick look. A second look. A third.


	12. Chapter 12

''No.''

''yes.''

''no.''

''yes.''

''no.''

''are we done yet?''

''Is this a joke? Because if it is, I'm gonna have to kill you.''

''It's not a joke.'''

''She got arrested? And then jumped bail?''

''Apparently the whole thing started with some reckless driving, and ended with her assaulting a police office.''

Sasuke gives him a questioning look.

''She bit him.''

Sasuke snorts.

''Yeah.'' ''That sounds like her. But here's my question:'' ''why the hell did you post her bail?''

''Hey, I know she dumped you...''

''whoa.'' ''She did not ''dump me''.

''Ok, whatever, I...''

''No, not ''whatever''. ''I dumped her.''

''The point is, I'm aware you guys have issues, but I'm running a business here.'' ''A person needs bail, I don't have time to check with you first.''

''Well, had you checked with me first, you wouldn't be out of a bond right now.''

''I'm not out of a bond if you go pick her up.'' It's five grand to bring her back by 9am Christmas day.''

''You're telling me it's five grand to pick up my ex-wife and bring her to jail on Christmas.''

''You're a good listener.''

Sasuke takes a deep, calming breath. Then he explodes into whoops and hollers. He throws himself into a snow bank and thrashes around. He does a Fred Astaire around a lamp post.

''I take it you're interested.''

Sasuke grabs Naruto and pulls him into a crushing bear hug.

''I love you!'' ''You're the best friend a guy could ever have!''

Ok, take it easy...

April a in her late 20s pokes her head out the front door:

''Naruto, you got a DUI on line one.''

''What's going on?''

Sasuke drops Naruto, Grabs April, and gives her a long, intence kiss. He releases her. She stumbles back a bit.

''Ok.'' ''can I have my gum back?''

''Right.'' ''Sorry.''

He reaches into his mouth, extracts her gum and hands it to her. She retreats back inside. Sasuke beams at Naruto.

''You know what this is, don't you?'' ''Karma! Payback! You know how they say ''what goes around comes around''?'' ''Turns out it's true!''

(checking the paper) ''that middle initial stands got Rhonda, by the way.'' ''She tells people it stands for ''Rachel'', but that's a lie.''

Naruto shakes his head.

''I can't believe you guys broke up over a stupid article.''

''We didn't break up over a stupid article.'' ''We broke up because she is a cheating, manipulative liar.''

''Are you sure you can handle this?''

''Why wouldn't I be able to handle this?''

''Let's face it: you're not exactly rational around her.'' ''I mean if I was a cop working a case and some reporter came snooping around, I'd say ''no comment'' not '' no comment, but care for a cocktail''?'' ''And then a month later, running off to some love shack called ''caveman's cabin'' and trying the knot? Who does that?''

''That's not even close to what happened.'' ''For one thing, it was called ''cupids cabin''.'' ''And for another, that was before I knew how conniving she was.'' ''Now I know.'' ''So all I have to do is track her down, cuff her up, and bring her in.''

(checking his watch) ''and I've got, what, two days?'' ''Shit, man.'' ''Easy as pie.''


	13. Chapter 13

Quick tracking short of Lorraine (late 40's bleached blond hair, built like a trucker), as she talks on the phone and paces the room, giving us glimpses of a major illegal bookie operation: TV screens Everywhere, a huge blackboard posting odds, men on computers, several heavily private security guards...

(into the phone)

''you tell him him I know where he lives.'' ''I know where his bimbo wife takes her yoga classes, I know where his idiot son shoplifts after school, so he pay me or...''

she comes to a sudden stop at:

''what the hell happened to you?''

Reveal Choji the guy who tried to collect from Sasuke.

''Sasuke Uchiha.'' ''Fucker head-butted me.''

''Yeah? Did you get the money?''

''He did not.'' Lorraine scowls. Lucky to be a lady kicks in:


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke gets his car out of the in-pound.

Sasuke gets a hair cut.

Sasuke gets his shoes shined.

A freshly showered and shaved and Sasuke packs for the job, singing at the top of his lungs:

luck be a lady...

he puts an empty Duffle bag on the bed and starts filling it:

''Tooo...NIIIIIGHT!''

He stares at the collection and smiles:

(to his weapons)

''I told you this day would come.''

Sasuke zips up the bag.

Sasuke tosses the Duffel in the Backseat. He pulls out the job sheet and inspects it. Sakura's cell phone number is listed. Pulls out his cell phone, then hesitates. He glances around and sees a pay phone across the way.

Pockets his cell phone and crosses to the pay phone.

Sakura, expensive leather jacket, boots, dark glasses, trying to be incognito. Hurrying towards her car when see sees some cops exit a diner up ahead. She slips into a doorway, waiting for them to pass, when her phone rings.

She checks it ( ''pay phone'') and answers:

''Rin?''

Nope, not Rin. Sasuke doesn't speak. Sakura listens for a moment. She can hear breathing. What the fuck? An evil grin crosses Sasukes face. Sakura goes pale .

Sasuke takes a step forward. Sakura takes a step back. Sasuke lunges and Sakura drops her phone and bolts out of the frame.

Sasuke Smirks at the receiver.

''You better run, you crazy bitch.''

Naruto shuts the door, then speaks into his phone low:

''yeah.'' ''He took the job.'' ''But if this thing goes bad, I'm blaming you.''

He hangs up


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke sips from a coffee cup and watches:

Sasuke's POV- the front door of a fancy brownstone. A woman with a toy poodle emerges from the building, struggling with the heavy door...

Sasuke appears next to the woman and holds the door for her:

''Nice dog.'' ''Very compact.''

The woman exits and Sasuke enters.

Close on panning shot past doors: 301, 302, 303...

Sasuke steps in front of 303, then works the lock...

Sasuke slips inside, pulling the door shut behind him. It's dark and quiet. He glides through the room, scoping it out. The place is huge, white rug and couch, flat screen TV.

And lining the bookshelves are framed articles, awards, photos of Sakura with various public figures: the home of a successful and dedicated journalist.

Sasuke is halfway across the room when he Realizes he has left a set of muddy prints across the formerly pristine white rug.

''Whoops.''

Next apartment

Sakura enters frame. Nervous looks all around as she tries the knob. Surprise: the door swings open. She hesitates.

Now there are footprints Criss-crossing the floor, running u.

over the couch ETC. looks like Sasuke had a little field day here. He is taking a closer look at the shelves: no photos of a boyfriend, family, pets: it's all work.

He picks up one of the framed articles with the headline.

LOCAL REPORTER WINS AWARD FOR BREAKING UP 13TH STREET DRUG RING.

There's a photo of Sakura shaking hands with the an IMPORTANT-LOOKING OFFICIAL.

Sasuke's face clouds over.

Sakura slips inside and the door swings shut behind her with a soft click.

Sasuke's head whips around. Someone's in the kitchen. Big grin as he replaces the frame and draws his gun. A couple careful steps across the room and a floorboard CREAKS.

Sakura startles. Someone's in the LIVING-ROOM. Grabs a heavy saucepan off the stove. Grips it like a weapon, soft-foots it towards the hallway...

Sasuke reaches the hallway entrance. Positions himself up against the wall, waiting...

Sakura tiptoes down the hallway, saucepan at the ready...

Sasuke holds his breath. A shadowy figure steps into the room. He puts his gun to their head:

''Allo, love.''

Back to the person's face it's not Sakura, it's Lee.

Sakura takes a breath and LUNGES...

...swinging the pan, screaming like a BANSHEE:

''HIIIII-YAAAA''

the pan connects SOLIDLY with a CAT cat goes flying, bounces off wall, lands on the coffee table, fangs bared.

Whoops.

So, if we didn't know already: Sakura and Sasuke are in DIFFERENT APARTMENTS.

Lee is trying to expalin himself to a skeptical Sasuke:

(poor liar)

...''so, I heard a noise in here and became concerned''...

''wrong.'' ''Try again'',

''OK, the truth is she asked me to pick up her dry-cleaning''...

Sasuke just waits.

''OK, OK look, she's working a big story that was supposed to be mine, and I want it back''.

Sasuke considers this.

''You sleeping with her, lee?''

''You mean, like, at this moment?''

''Yeah, that's what I mean.'' ''Are you sleeping with her at this very moment?''

''We have history, yes.''

''A ''history'', huh? Good (snorting) good luck with that.''

Sakura tries to coax the terrified cat out from under the sofa:

''here, kitty kittty...''

suddenly the landlady (as wide as she is tall) pops her head in the door, startling Sakura:

''Aahh!''

''You're not RIN.''

''Oh.'' ''No.'' ''I'm looking for him.''

''Under the sofa?''

''Maybe you can help.'' ''I'm his girlfriend.''

''You're Amber?''

''Oh.'' ''whoops.''

''Yes.'' ''That's my name.'' ''Amber.''

''Maybe I should call the cops.''

''Wait!'' ''OK, look: ''RIN'S in trouble.''

''What kind of trouble?'' ''Money trouble?'' ''Drug trouble?'' ''Sex-change trouble?''

''Sex-change trouble?''

''Something like that.'' ''All I know is, he's missing.''

''I've had a lousy week, too.'' ''My cousin Linda fell off a cruise ship.''

''Oh.'' ''I'm sorry.''

''Hey.'' ''A grown woman outta know how to swim.''

''I hear ya.'' ''Anyway.'' ''Mind if I take a quick look around?''

The landlady thinks this over.

''RIN'S behind on his rent.'' ''I bet his girlfriend would want to take care of that.''

Dammit.

I bet she would.

Sasuke explains, as he pokes around:

''The thing is, Lee she'll make you think she's interested in you, when really all she's interested in is the case you're working on, because she wants to launch her big hot-shot career.''

It is just drawing on lee:

''wait a second: you're Sasuke.'' ''She talks about you all the time.''

''Really?''

''Oh yeah, dude.'' ''She hates you.''

Sasuke turns an angry red.

''Oh, she hates me?''

''Yeah.'' ''She says you're the most selfish, immature stubborn...''

''I'm selfish?'' ''I'm immature?'' ''You know what?'' ''Forget it.'' ''I'm not even gonna dignify this with...whatever.''

''Hey, man, I'm on your team.''

''No you're not, Geraldo.'' ''I don't allow reporters on my team.''

Sasuke tosses some papers around on her desk furiously.

''And for the record: ''I'm the one who hates her.'' ''Just so that's clear''

he picks up the phone and checks the last dialed number: it comes up CAESAR"S CASINO. Sasuke smiles.

That figures. ''Run home to Mommy.''

Sasuke erases the number , then heads for the door.

''Well, nice meeting ya, lee.''

''Wait, where are you going?''

''I'm going to pick up your girlfriend.'' ''But don't worry, if she ever gets out of jail, I'm sure you'll be very happy together.''

Sasuke exits. Lee hurries to the phone and checks it, but Sasuke erased the number. Shit. Lee races to the window.

Sakura is about to give up when she spots, peeking out from the bookshelf, a plain envelope marked ''Sakura Haruno'' she slips the envelope into her pocket just as the landlady appears

''time's up.'' ''Find anything?''

''Nope.'' ''Not a thing.''

''Oh, well.'' ''Don't worry, hon''. ''He probably just went away for the holidays.''


End file.
